


A Hot Demon Teaches Me How to Surf and We End Up Having Even Hotter Sex in my Hotel Room

by dreamingofcafes



Series: Sex With Beelzebub (In Various Ways) [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demon form ‘growth’ headcanon (longer tongue-d1ck-and larger body), Demon-form play (Beel fvcks you in his demon form), Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Near Masturbation, Sex with a demon, Surfing, You’re A Horny Bastard, almost masturbation, post-shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofcafes/pseuds/dreamingofcafes
Summary: I decided to go the Levi’s-favorite-anime-and-shows route and put the entire idea of this fic in the title, so there’s really no need for a summary.But yeah! Beel teaches you, the reader, to surf (Which is super hot, I mean, come on), which allows for some tension between the two of you, then you go up to your hotel room to shower and - bam! Fucking ensues. (You’ve both showered beforehand, since you were in the dirty ocean, and we need to be safe, of course)Inspired by Beel’s “Catch A Wave!” Devilgram Story
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Sex With Beelzebub (In Various Ways) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184510
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	A Hot Demon Teaches Me How to Surf and We End Up Having Even Hotter Sex in my Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ** 
> 
> I’d like to preface this fanfic by saying that I did very little surfing research on this, and I know absolutely nothing about surfing myself. Since the main focus of this story is going to be the sexual aspects, I didn’t really see a need for it, I suppose. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made, as far as the lessons go!
> 
> I’d also like to state that this story is in first person, but of course (Y/N) will be placed wherever, well, your name will go. I hope you enjoy!

My feet squish into soft wet sand, at the place where the ocean meets the shore. I trudge inward, my legs pushing against the natural flow of the water. The artificial sun beats down on my skin, warming me to the core. Beelzebub is a little bit ahead of me, seemingly able to push through more easily. He looks back at me, water droplets beading on his chest, and his violet eyes flashing their familiar glow. I blush, continuing to push forward. He stands still for a minute until I make it up to stand next to him. I looked up at his face again, and he begins to speak, his voice caressing my ears, “We’ll make our way out there, and wait for a wave. Hang onto your board, got it? It’ll probably take a few tries for you to get the hang of it, so expect to slip and fall. If you do feel yourself falling, don’t try to stop it. Just hold your breath, and I’ll jump in and get you, okay?”

I nodded, “Um, I think so? Can you relay that last part back to me, slower this time?” I uttered sheepishly.

He nodded once, smiling. “When you’re up on your board, you’re going to fall, since it’s your first time. Don’t try to stop it, just hold your breath, and I’ll pull you back up. The water isn’t going to be harsh to fall into, try to ignore your body. Just let yourself fall.”

I puffed out my cheeks, “I’ll do my best.”

“Good, let’s keep going. We’ll go until the water is about waist deep.”

“Uh, your waist or my waist?” I mumbled as we trudged forward.

“We’ll do yours, since we’re teaching you.”

I blushed, not really expecting him to hear me. “I usually go out a lot deeper, about 9 meters out, but since this is just me teaching you, we’ll be catching a lot smaller waves.”

“Right.”

The water was up to my thighs now, and soon it was flush against the base of my ass. I shivered at the feeling of it, stopping for a second. Beel was still only thigh deep, and he waited for me to get used to the feeling of the water before going further out. Soon, the water circled my waist coolly, and He put his hand on my back. “This is good.”

I looked up at him. He dropped his board into the water. “Want me to help you get up onto yours?”

“Um… probably. I don’t know if I can do it on my own, but… let me try first.”

I fell backwards as soon as I put my leg over the board, and Beel caught me, laughter erupting from his chest, to caress my ears.

His fingers were just wrapped around my back, and I could feel the tips of them on the side of my breast. Jolts of electricity shot all through my body, and I chewed on my lip. I planted my feet on the ground again, the sand shifting in between my toes.

He ran his hands down my body, landing them on my waist, and I almost had to suppress a moan. He gazed down at me, and I wondered if he noticed how red my face was, or if he could read my mind. He lifted me up, placing me on the board until I straddled it. I thought about straddling his body like this. I blushed, averting my gaze, and he started to explain. “Okay, so I’m going to wade out further. Keep your eyes on me.”

No problem. Not a problem for me at all.

He straddles his surfboard in the same way, and starts to paddle out further, but stays in my line of sight. He gives me a thumbs up when a fairly tall wave starts to come forward, and he stands up on his board just in time, balancing himself carefully. “Pay attention to the way my feet are placed!” He calls, as he leans with the wave, “Let the water lead you!”

The sun glistens on his skin, and a permanent smile is plastered on his face as he laughs and rides the wave. It’s just a small lump in the water when it gets to me, and my body moves up and back down when the wave passes through, pushing me back slightly.

After washing up on shore, he makes his way back out to meet me as quickly as he can. “So, you got it? Or do you need me to show you again? Ah, we’ll only have time for you to do one wave probably.”

“That’s okay,” I smile. “I think I got it now. You’ll be watching me, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll be as close to you as I can, so don’t worry. I’ve got my eyes on you.”

I could feel my face flush again, and I nodded. “Got it.”

“Follow me,” he said, and I paddled after him, laying forward on my board like he did. Once we reach a good spot, he waded backwards a little, and said, “A good one is coming up, remember what you saw. Put your dominant foot forward- and now!”

I stood up quickly, Placing my dominant foot forward. I tried to lean into the water like Beel did, but leaned too far forward. I felt myself falling, and remembered what he said. I took a deep breath in as the water knocked me down into itself, the heavy wave pushing against my body to hold me under. I vaguely felt a pair of arms wrap around me, pulling me forward. My body was placed back onto my board after breaking the surface, and I took a deep breath in, coughing. I slowly sat up, looking in the direction of Beel’s heat, and rubbed my eyes.

Beel’s chest was pressed against my leg, and his hands were wrapped around me protectively. “Are you okay?” He asked.

I nodded, “I think I’m good. I remembered and held my breath.”

“That was a pretty strong wipeout, though,” he smiled, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too.”

I quickly became hyper-aware of my situation, a warmth spreading over my face. My hair was clinging to my head, and Beel’s arms were still wrapped around me to keep me, and himself, steady. I looked down at him. “Here,” he spoke, dragging me along with him as we swam closer to shore. He let go of me when it felt safe enough, and he stood. The water was the level of his hips. I was about level with his face, and he smiled at me. “Stay here while I go get my board, I want to show you something fun we can do.”

“Okay,” I said, studying the way his muscles rippled against the water while he swam away.

I wrung out my hair, shaking it to try and dry it a little, and adjusting it the best I could. I fixed my top, which had started to slip down a little, but (thankfully) didn’t slip down far enough to completely expose my chest to Beel and any onlookers down at the beach. Which there were six of, to be exact.

Beel came wading up on his board shortly thereafter, and he showed me how to lay down on his back atop the board, his legs and arms still wading in the water. “Do it like this,” he spoke. I did. “Now, c’mere.”

He pulled my board closer to him, and my breath hitched in my throat. His leg was pressed against mine, and he hooked his arm around mine to keep me close. “Just look up. The clouds are pretty for something that’s not exactly real, huh?”

“Yeah,” I breathed, “They look just like they did back up in the human world.”

He laid his cheek on his surfboard, eyes studying my face. I looked at him, just the same. His eyes darted around my face some more, and his eyebrows furrowed. “Hey, (Y/N),” he whispered. I stared back. “Can I kiss you?”

A hot blush stretched across my face, and I sat up. He sat up with me, “Uh... really?” I stuttered.

He nodded, “Ah...you don’t have to…”

“Yes. Yes, please.” I breathed, looking at him. He looked stunned for a second, but quickly grabbed hold of me and pulled me close, dropping into the water and leaving his board to float wherever it desired. He pressed his lips to mine, and wrapped his arms under my legs, pulling me off of my own board and holding me against him. I shuddered, and he moved his lips away, pressing his forehead against mine gently.

I let out a shaky breath, and he seemed to fall into a trance, starting to kiss all over my face, nearly consuming me. He hummed, “You taste salty.”

I chuckled, awkwardly at first, but then it became a full, happy laugh, while I laid my head on his shoulder. “You, too.”

“(Y/N)! Beel!” I heard a voice yell, “Dinner!”

We looked over, redness tinting both of our cheeks, while Levi, Mammon, and Asmo were along the shore, staring at us.

Beel dropped me into the ocean, the water lapping at my lower back. I felt something hard as I fell down, and I looked up at Beel while the base of my stomach was still pressed against it. He looked back at me, his eyes widening. “Uh- um…”

I stepped back, chewing my lip. “Let’s head back.” I grabbed my board, and decided to make an effort to pretend that didn’t just happen, for the sake of my own embarrassment. And his, of course.

I looked at him playfully, “Race ya!” I called, before splashing him violently and rushing to cling to my board and push my feet against the sandy ocean floor, trudging back towards the shore.

“No fair!” He yelled, and I laughed.

I pushed as hard as I could, but Beel came swimming up, chest on his board, and passed me. I sped up as much as my legs would take me, and spilled onto the beach where he was already sitting patiently. I laid with my back against the sand, and let out a deep breath. I looked up at him, and smiled. “No fair,” I muttered, closing my eyes.

“C’mon, (Y/N), let’s go.”

That voice wasn’t Beel’s. I opened my eyes, and Mammon was leaning over me, his sunglasses glinting against the sunset. I puffed out my cheeks and sat up, the waves licking my legs. I felt a hand on my back, the owner of said hand brushing away any sand the best they could. I was ready to yell at Mammon, but when I looked over, I saw Beel’s arm around me, his face looking concentrated. Electricity jolted from his fingertips, through my back.

He looked at me, snatching his hand away. “Ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“No, it’s okay, I understand.” I looked down shyly, “Let’s just… go eat.”

He stood, brushing off his legs. “That sounds like an amazing idea.”

When Beel and I reached the group, we all sat around the grill, piling our plates with meat and laughing until the sun went down. It was one of the best nights in the Devildom I’d ever had.

———————

Water ran down over my body, as I ran my fingers through my hair to try to brush out any sand that got trapped between the strands. Only one thing was running through my mind while I cleaned my skin and hair: Beelzebub.

The way the beads of sea water glistened on his chest, and the way his hands felt around me. The way his lips felt on mine. How determined he looked before we pressed our lips together. The way his eyebrows pinched together. I ran my fingers gently over my lips, sighing. I leaned against the wall of the shower, trying to keep myself up. I shuddered, moving my hands down over my body. I dipped my fingers down to rub between my legs, them brushing the warm, damp folds of my vulva. I chewed on my lip, letting a deep sigh out through my nose.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door of the hotel room I was staying in, so I quickly shut the shower off and wrapped a robe around myself. I wrapped a towel in my hair, yelling “Coming!”

I walked to the door of the hotel room, opening it enough just to peek out. “Yeah?”

Beelzebub’s serious stare met mine. A hot blush formed on my cheeks and ears, his presence reminding me of what I was just about to do to the thought of him. I opened the door more, shyly. He continued to stare back at me, his eyes running over my body. His cheeks were flushed. “Hi.”

“Oh, hi,” I uttered in return.

“Can I come in?”

“Uh, yeah. Of course. Um…”

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, and then he came towards me, forcing me backwards. He shut the door with his foot, and the towel that was over my hair fell down, me stumbling down with it. The robe fell off of some of my more important places, and I rushed to cover them up, my body heating up further and further.

Beel was standing over me, that same serious expression glued to his face, but his face was even redder now. He opened his mouth to speak, “I…” he sighed, “Will you have me?”

“H-have you?”

“Or…” he kneeled down over me, lifting my chin so my eyes met his gaze. “Let me take you. I can’t take it… I’m so hungry.”

My body was hot, a warm shock running all through it. A buzzing heat pooled in my core, and I started to breathe through my mouth, nearly panting. “H-hungry…?”

“I’ve never been so hungry in my life, I don’t know… I need. I need you. That kiss earlier was nowhere near enough. I need more. Please let me have more of you, please let me taste more of you,” he begged.

“A-are you saying…?”

“I want you to let me,” he looked to the side, visibly embarrassed, “Make love to you. Is that okay?”

I could have moaned at the words alone. “Yes,” I gasped, “Take me.”

I would have felt embarrassed at that if I wasn’t so horny, and so open to the idea of Beel doing just that. He groaned happily, and immediately pulled me up into his arms, dropping his jacket to the ground. I didn’t even see him take it off. He held me in the same way he did at the beach, inside of the water. My legs were wrapped around his waist now, where I had to turn my face down a little for my lips to meet his. He stumbled around until his calves hit the edge of the bed in my hotel room, where he dropped me. “Beel,” I sighed, “We need to lock the door.”

“On it,” he said, rushing over and back in no time at all. He slipped a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door just before locking it and returning to me.

He started to kiss me hotly, dipping his tongue into my mouth every so often, testing the waters. I wrapped my fingers into his hair, moaning into the kiss. Somehow, he slipped his shirt off while only briefly breaking the kiss. I moved back, starting to untie my robe. Beel watched me with hungry eyes, and I decided to be as bold as I could in the moment, and tease him. I slipped it off as slowly as I could, and I could see his horns starting to poke through his hair. I moved even slower, barely moving at all. He growled, his horns breaking all the way through and his insect wings sprouting out of his back. I backed away a little, but he came forward. I could have sworn he just grew a few inches in size, and his body became thicker.

“Don’t mess with me,” he growled, tugging my robe all the way off so my entire naked body was exposed. It was still damp.

He made quick work of me, moving his lips and tongue all over my skin, sucking here, biting there, and I could barely contain myself. I moaned, tugging on his hair. One of my hands found his horn, and I began to pet it gently. He hissed, squeezing onto my thigh. His eyes looked up to meet mine, and he yanked my legs apart. “W-wait!”

He looked up at me, pausing. I shied away from his gaze, “Um… take your pants off. It’s not fair that I’m the only one naked, you know.”

He smirked, basically tearing his pants off, and kicking off his shoes. He stood as he pulled off his underwear, his dick springing out of them without hesitation. It was standing at attention, and it was huge. I could almost feel myself salivating. I moved closer to him, leaning my face down, my mouth open and ready to take all of him. He grabbed my hair right before I could, pulling me back a little. “Ah-ah,” he hummed, “Not yet.”

I whined, my crotch throbbing with excitement, “Fine, then… what?”

He bent down swiftly, capturing my lips in his again, and his wings fluttered. He pushed me back, settling himself between my legs. I could feel his member touching me, and I gasped, squeezing my legs around his hips. “Oh god, Beel…” I moaned.

He sighed into my ear, “Do that again, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold back.”

“I already- mmh, Beel - I don’t care, I just want you, now.”

“Be patient,” he kissed my forehead, dipping his hands in and around my body.

He ran his fingers down my sides, causing a shiver to run up my spine.

“I - mmh - I can’t take it,” I whispered.

I bucked my hips up against Beel, grinding against his member. He moaned, “(Y-Y/N), slow down…” he sighed.

“Beel, I need…”

“Shhhh.”

He dragged his body down, and I whined at the absence of contact of his cock. He kissed my skin as he slid down, achingly slow, until he ran his tongue around my naval. I moaned, “God…”

“Keep at that, and you’ll be living in hell for longer than you thought~”

I groaned, “If it’s with you… I hope I do.”

He stopped for a moment, seemingly shocked at what I said. He then let out a low growl, shooting downwards all at once. He captured my heat in his mouth, rubbing his tongue against my aching vulva thickly. I grabbed both of his horns, bucking my hips into his mouth, and arching my back. “Beelzebub!” I cried.

“(Y/N),” he whined, lapping up at my folds. He pawed at my thighs, squeezing my ass every so often too.

I could feel my eyes roll back into my head, and my jaw fall open. He sucked on my clit, before replacing his lips with his thumb, rubbing it in small, slow circles. I was coming undone, and my whole body felt like it was on fire. He pushed his tongue inside me then, exploring my insides with it, His tongue was so long, it felt like it never ended. I released my hold on his horns, gripping the sheets and pillows around my head, moaning, My throat felt so open, as I screamed out. I swore I could feel his tongue hitting the top of my uterus. He pounded me more, and rubbed my clit faster and faster. I could feel the coil of pleasure in my stomach getting wound tighter and tighter.

So close, it’s so close, oh god… “Beel, I’m gonna, I’m gonna…”

He stopped immediately, leaving me with a feeling of emptiness. I growled, “Gaaah, no…”

“You can’t, not yet.”

“Please, oh my god, you’re so mean,” I begged as hot tears pricked my eyes.

He hummed in disapproval and stood. I rubbed my thighs together desperately. My crotch was wet with his saliva and my own natural juices. This is crazy… Beel moved over me again, whispering into my ear, “I know what I want you to do.”

I whined.

“Ride me.”

I sighed, “Yes, please~”

He lifted me, sitting me up. “Let me…” I stood, and he watched me. We were both standing now, my eye level directly at his chest. I moved closer to him, and he dipped down, capturing my lips in his again.

I moaned into the kiss, as did he, making more heat pool in my core. He sat on the bed, and I straddled him, sitting over his lap. For some reason I was getting deja vu.

I moved up, and then pushed back down, spreading my labia with my fingers, and inching down slowly as his length entered me. I groaned up at the ceiling as he held my hips and assisted me in pushing down, down, down, until he filled me. “God, you’re deep.” He moaned.

I panted, “I- I didn’t know.”

“You took it all, no problem.” He smiled gently, “You’re good.”

I whimpered, and rocked my hips back and forth. “You want me to move?”

“Please, Beel, just fuck me already.”

He gripped my hips and started moving me along his length, pushing back in forcefully when I reached near the tip. “You don’t have to worry,” he said, “I’ve got you.”

So I let myself go limp and just feel. Feel the way he rubbed my insides, how sensitive I was. Feel the way he stretched me out. “God, Beel,” I moaned.

He began pounding me, and I could hear nothing but our skin smacking together furiously, and a ringing of pleasure in my ears. I moved my hand down to stimulate my clit, rubbing it gently while he pushed me further and further. The pleasure going through my body started to coil up in my stomach again, and my legs were frozen, my jaw locked in an open position while I let out moan after moan, every so often mixing in Beel’s name. I could feel the pleasure in my feet as my toes spread and curled.

He started to let out some noises too, bringing me even closer and causing me to whimper in excitement. “I’m— I’m getting closer,” I whined.

“Me too, keep going…”

“I’ve got- b-birth control, so don’t… worry… ah,” I said shakily.

He pushed into me faster, and the coil in my stomach was growing tighter. Oh, so tight… so close…

“I’m cumming! Holy fuck, Beelzebub, I’m cumming!” My speech was slurred as I screamed, the pleasure crashing against me in waves. Beel was surfing on my pleasure. I felt a heat pouring into me, and Beel’s grip was tightened on my hips while he groaned deeply. All I could see was white, and stars, and then it stopped.

I fell down, all of my weight hitting me at once, making the move to rest my head on Beel’s chest. “That was… amazing…” I panted.

“Do you wanna get cleaned up?” He muttered.

His fingers were running up and down my arms, and I swallowed. “Soon, let me rest a minute.”

I was still breathing heavily, and I closed my eyes. Beel’s fingers started to run through my hair, and I felt his lips on my forehead. I sat up, shakily. He was still inside me. “Oh, let me…”

I lifted myself off of him, just barely - I was still so shaky - the combination of our ejaculation pooling out of me

“I wanted to go for longer,” he pouted, “But you just felt so good.”

I blushed hotly, a newfound embarrassment covering me in a red hot sheen. We just… I just… oh.

“Um… let’s go shower now, right?”

He nodded, standing with me. My legs were trembling underneath me, so he stepped forward and held onto me for assistance. I smiled at him thankfully. I grabbed my robe and we made our way to the bathroom. We stepped in together, and I turned the water on. “I showered just before you got here, so I won’t do much probably.”

He stared at me. “Me too. I dried before coming here though.”

“Did you plan this?”

“More like hoped for it,” he smiled.

I laughed, “Honestly, I didn’t think you could get horny. I thought that was Asmo’s job… I didn’t know you could feel anything but hunger.”

He pushed me against the wall, “Isn’t this just another type of hunger?”

I swallowed, a new heat coursing through my veins. “C-calm down,” I uttered, “you’ll get me all excited again…”

He smiled, “By the way, are you sure you won’t get uh… pregnant, or anything?”

I nodded, “I have birth control.”

“You mentioned that…so we’re safe, right?”

“Should be. For me, it’s a little bar inside my arm that works for 3 years. I got this one implanted just before I came to the Devildom, so it’s lucky. It regulates periods, keeps me from having babies, things like that.”

“I see, I’m glad then.”

“Can humans even get pregnant from demons, anyway?”

“I’m not sure, actually. I’ve never tried.”

I laughed, “Yeah, guess not. Oh well, it’ll be fine regardless.”

We continued talking and laughing together, the comfortable bond between us growing. The heat on my cheeks was specifically prominent when he allowed me to wash his back for him, and I got to run my fingers over his muscles there. They were so smooth, and I could have died right there, and been so happy.

———————

After the shower, we were sitting together on the love seat in my hotel room, robes wrapped around us loosely. “You can sleep here tonight,” I said while I ran my fingers in slow floral patterns over his bicep.

He smiled at me, “I could, could I?”

I nodded.

“Hmm, I’ll think about it. Belphie might get suspicious if he wakes up and I’m not there.”

I pouted, “I don’t think he’ll wake up before anyone else, so it should be okay.”

“You’re right.”

He kissed me sweetly, “I think I’ll stay with you then, should we head to bed?”

I nodded, “I’m exhausted.”

“It’s no wonder.”

I looked down, chuckling, “I guess so.”

We stood and moved to the bed again, and I fell asleep that night, feeling safer than I’ve ever felt in my life.


End file.
